The rapid capacitive discharge forming (RCDF) method, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,813, uses dissipation of electrical current to heat metallic glass feedstock substantially uniformly at time scales far shorter than typical times associated with crystallization. By application of force, the metallic glass is shaped into an object, and subsequently cooled to revitrify. One exemplary embodiment of the RCDF process is injection molding, described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0025814 (filed Jan. 31, 2013). In some injection molding approaches, the electrodes can act as plungers and thus apply both electrical energy to heat and soften the metallic glass feedstock and force to shape the metallic glass feedstock. In such systems, following the application of electrical energy and force by the electrodes/plungers, the heated and softened metallic glass feedstock can be urged into a mold cavity where it can be shaped and cooled to revitrify.